warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
2005
The year 2005 (MMV) started on a Saturday. Theatrical releases Feature films * January 14 - Racing Stripes (Warner Bros./Momentum Pictures/Summit Entertainment/Constantin Film/Alcon Entertainment; Distribution in USA only) * January 21 - The Phantom of the Opera (Warner Bros./Odyssey Entertainment/Joel Schumacher Productions/Really Useful Films/Scion Films; Wide release only) * February 18 ** Constantine (Warner Bros./DC Comics/Vertigo/Village Roadshow Pictures) ** Son of the Mask (New Line Cinema/Radar Pictures/Dark Horse Entertainment) * March 4 - The Jacket (Warner Independent Pictures) * March 11 - The Upside of Anger (New Line Cinema/Fine Line Features) * March 24 - Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous (Warner Bros./Castle Rock Entertainment/Village Roadshow Pictures/Fortis Films/Roadshow Entertainment) * April 8 - Eros (Warner Independent Pictures) * April 22 - King's Ransom (New Line Cinema) * May 6 - House of Wax (Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/Dark Castle Entertainment) * April 29 ** The Year of the Yao (Fine Line Features/HBO Films; Limited release) ** The Holy Girl (Fine Line Features/HBO Films; Limited release) * May 13 - Monster-in-Law (New Line Cinema) * May 20 ** Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist (Warner Bros./Morgan Creek Productions) ** The Holy Girl (Fine Line Features/HBO Films; Seattle International Film Festival release) * June 1 - The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (Warner Bros./Alcon Entertainment/Di Novi Pictures/Debra Martin Chase Productions/Alloy Entertainment) * June 6 - Batman Begins (Warner Bros./DC Comics) was premiered in Los Angeles, California. * June 10 - The Bridge of San Luis Rey (Fine Line Features; Limited release only) * June 15 - Batman Begins (Warner Bros./DC Comics) * July 15 ** Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) ** Wedding Crashers (New Line Cinema) * July 22 ** The Island (Warner Bros./DreamWorks; Distribution international only) ** March of the Penguins (Warner Independent Pictures) ** Last Days (Picturehouse) * July 29 - Must Love Dogs (Team Todd/Ubu Productions/Warner Bros.) * August 5 - The Dukes of Hazzard (Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * September 2 - A Sound of Thunder (Warner Bros./Franchise Pictures) * September 9 - The Man (New Line Cinema) * September 16 ** Everything Is Illuminated (Warner Independent Pictures) ** Mrs. Harris (HBO Films; Is premiered on the Toronto International Film Festival) * September 23 ** Corpse Bride (Warner Bros.) ** Good Night, and Good Luck (Warner Independent Pictures/Redbus Pictures/2929 Entertainment/Participant Productions/Section Eight Productions/Davis Films/Tohokushinsha; New York Film Festival release only) * September 29 - The Little Polar Bear 2: The Mysterious Island (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment/Warner Bros. Pictures International/Rothkirch Cartoon Film) * September 30 ** Duma (Warner Bros.) ** A History of Violence (New Line Cinema) * October 7 - Good Night, and Good Luck (Warner Independent Pictures/Redbus Pictures/2929 Entertainment/Participant Productions/Section Eight Productions/Davis Films/Tohokushinsha; Limited release only) * October 14 - Domino (New Line Cinema) * October 21 ** Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (Warner Bros./Silver Pictures) ** North Country (Warner Bros./Participant Productions/Industry Entertainment/Nick Wechsler Productions) * October 28 - Paradise Now (Warner Independent Pictures) * October 29 - Good Night, and Good Luck (Warner Independent Pictures/Redbus Pictures/2929 Entertainment/Participant Productions/Section Eight Productions/Davis Films/Tohokushinsha; Savannah Film and Video Festival release only) * November 4 ** National Lampoon's Adam & Eve (New Line Cinema) ** Good Night, and Good Luck (Warner Independent Pictures/Redbus Pictures/2929 Entertainment/Participant Productions/Section Eight Productions/Davis Films/Tohokushinsha; Wide release only) * November 18 - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Warner Bros./Heyday Films) * November 23 ** Just Friends (New Line Cinema) ** Syriana (Warner Bros.; limited release only) * December 9 - Syriana (Warner Bros.) * December 11 - V for Vendetta (Warner Bros./DC Comics/Vertigo/Virtual Studios/Silver Pictures) Is premiered on Austin Butt-Numb-A-Thon. * December 25 ** Rumor Has It… (Warner Bros.) ** The New World (New Line Cinema) Shorts * September 27 - Tom and Jerry: The Karate Guard (Turner Entertainment/Warner Bros. Animation; limited theatrical release in cinemas throughout Los Angeles) Television Series Warner Bros. Television * January 14 - Jonny Zero * March 30 - Eyes * June 13 - The Closer * September 8 - Reunion * September 11 - The War at Home * September 13 - Supernatural * September 21 - E-Ring * September 16 - Twins * September 19 - Just Legal * September 21 - Invasion * October 4 - Close to Home * October 5 - Related and Freddie * October 7 - Hot Propeties Warner Bros. Animation * September 17 - Johnny Test Hanna-Barbera DC Comics Cartoon Network * May 30 - The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * July 8 - Camp Lazlo * December 26 - My Gym Partner's a Monkey * December 27 - Ben 10 Williams Street * February 20 - Robot Chicken * October 16 - Squidbillies * June 19 - 12 oz. Mouse New Line Television * September 19 - Kitchen Confidential HBO Television Films HBO Films * January 24 - Dirty War * February 12 - Lackawanna Blues * February 17 - Sometimes in April * April 30 - Warm Springs * June 24 - The Girl in the Café * September 15 - Angel Rodriguez Television Pilots Cartoon Network Williams Street *October 30 - Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil: He's Not the Messiah, He's a DJ *December 13 - Moral Orel Television Specials Video games Magazines Books Theme park happenings * December 26 - Superman Escape opens at Warner Bros. Movie World. Home video releases DVD & VHS releases * January 4 ** Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle ** Troy * January 18 ** Catwoman ** Cellular ** Sex and the Single Mom * January 25 ** Something the Lord Made ** The Story of the Weeping Camel * February 8 - The Notebook * February 15 - Raise Your Voice * February 22 - Around the Bend * March 1 - Exorcist: The Beginning * March 15 - NASCAR: The IMAX Experience * March 29 ** After the Sunset ** Vera Drake * April 12 ** Criminal ** Ocean's Twelve * April 19 ** Birth ** Captain Blood ** Primer * April 26 ** Blade: Trinity ** The Glass Bottom Boat * May 3 - The Phantom of the Opera * May 10 ** Funky Monkey ** Racing Stripes * May 17 ** The Sea Inside ** Son of the Mask * May 31 - East of Eden * June 21 ** The Jacket ** Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous * July 12 ** Million Dollar Baby ** A Very Long Engagement * July 19 - Constantine * July 26 ** King's Ransom ** The Upside of Anger * August 2 ** Alexander ** Evel Knievel ** Pippi Longstocking * August 30 - Monster-in-Law * October 11 - The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants * October 18 - Batman Begins * October 25 ** House of Wax ** The Wizard of Oz: Special Edition * November 8 ** Charlie and the Chocolate Factory ** Popstar * November 22 - The Polar Express * November 29 - March of the Penguins * December 6 - The Dukes of Hazzard * December 20 - Must Love Dogs Direct-to-video releases * January 4 - ¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico * January 18 - Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars * February 8 - Aloha, Scooby-Doo! * October 11 - Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry * October 18 - The Batman vs. Dracula * November 29 - Havoc * December 13 - Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? People Births Deaths Other Category:2005 Category:Years Category:Timeline Category:Years in history